


【不义超蝙】循环

by RuiQiu



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuiQiu/pseuds/RuiQiu
Summary: 不义2超人结局之后的内容





	【不义超蝙】循环

**Author's Note:**

> *接不义联盟2超人结局
> 
> *非自愿性行为，NC17，以肉为主，几乎没有剧情
> 
> *七夕贺文放了不义真是对不起！不过我保证结局是HE

布鲁斯醒了过来。

他晕沉的晃了晃，用手撑住自己，发现他正坐在一张松软的床上，身上穿的只有一件单薄的浴袍，除此之外连一点额外的东西都没有。屋内装饰雅致，窗外则是无垠的星空，让他想起了他还做韦恩总裁时在酒店留宿的普通夜晚。

当然，那是他暴露身份之前，想起来就像上辈子的事了。那时他还是花天酒地的韦恩，住的酒店绝不会这样小，身边也不会飘着一个抱着臂用审视所有物一样的眼神上下打量着他的超人。

布鲁斯的上一个记忆还是克拉克捏住他的脖颈，而对他说的最后一句话是让他杀了自己。布鲁斯清楚这样前后不搭的奇怪状况必然是超人做了什么手脚，他防御性的绷起浑身的肌肉，却没有轻举妄动，放在床单上的手捏起来，防备的紧盯着近在咫尺的超人。

他看着超人露出一种觉得可笑的表情，闲聊一般的问：“布鲁斯，感觉怎么样？”

“你想做什么，克拉克？”布鲁斯尽量使自己的声音变的平缓。现在的形势如此不利，如果可以选择，他当然还是想和克拉克谈判。

“你不好奇为什么你会突然到这里吗？”超人居高临下的俯视着他，视线有深意地划过布鲁斯的唇，他的锁骨，和被浴袍遮盖住的身体。

布鲁斯抿紧了唇，他感受到了超人的视线，这令他十分不适，但他一言不发，试图从他的记忆里探寻出到底为什么他会来到这里。

昏迷前发生的事情——他们共同对付布莱尼亚克，火风暴和沼泽怪物被控制的第三人格和失忆，超人得到了布莱尼亚克的装置，和超人的最终决战，以及超人明显没有杀死他的决定，再就是自己丧失的记忆，这一点一滴的细节串联起来，形成了一个他不是很想承认的事实。

布鲁斯让自己一瞬不离的盯着超人，他不能在这种时候继续示弱，他哑声说：“你控制了我。”

“没错，布鲁斯，”超人赞赏的点头，也许是布鲁斯得知自己被操控后的错觉，他觉得超人就像在表扬一只在他掌控中的宠物，“这几天我带你四处走了走，你可帮助我威慑了不少人。”

“那为什么不继续控制我，反而给我自由思考的时间？”布鲁斯问，他尽力使自己不去想自己被控制的时候发生了什么，他手上是不是沾染了亲近的人的鲜血，“一个不会思考不会反对你的我不是更对你的胃口吗，克拉克？”

“因为我还是想给你机会，布鲁斯，给你弃暗投明的机会，”超人弯下了腰，他就像朋友那样亲密的抚摸布鲁斯的脸颊，但是布鲁斯知道这是对他的警告——警告他的一切都在克拉克的掌控之中，“站在我这边，不是作为傀儡，而是作为我的…人。”

他甚至都没说朋友。

“绝不。”布鲁斯克制住自己身体因愤怒和被羞辱而起的颤抖，依然直视着超人的双眼，坚定有力的发出这两个字节。

超人没有被他激怒，而是露出了果然如此的微笑，他说：“我就在等你这个回答呢。”

旋即他就被超人狠狠按在了床上，速度并不快，却让他两眼发晕，这让他猜测自己大概有两天没有进食了。超人轻而易举的一手把他的两只手腕交叉按在头顶，一手勾开了他宽松的浴袍系带，同时超人的膝盖也分开了他的双腿。布鲁斯用现在自己能用出的最大的力气挣扎，他知道这徒劳无功，但是他还是挣扎了。

只是他的腿已经被超人分开，环在超人的身体两侧，这让他的踢蹬毫无作用，反倒让他更明显的感受到了在他后面抵着的那个坚硬的，超人的阴茎。这其中蕴含的意味如此明显，虽然布鲁斯已经差不多猜到了，但在真的碰到时还是僵直了身体。

布鲁斯喘着气，超人游刃有余的压在他上方，空闲的那只手就像在巡视领土一样在他的身上游走，刺激的布鲁斯一阵阵轻颤。

“克拉克，你不会想做这种事的，”布鲁斯克制着自己声线的颤抖，超人即将要进行的事超出了他的接受程度，他立刻尝试着刺激超人让他住手，“你不喜欢男人，不是吗？想想露易丝！”

“我想着呢，”回答他的是超人冷静的声音，冷静的远超布鲁斯的预料，“从我第一次动起要操你一顿的念头之后，我就一直在想这个问题。”

布鲁斯因为这直白的“操”字而抿紧了唇。而超人的手依旧向下，轻轻揉捏着布鲁斯未勃起的阴茎——天哪，这简直像是噩梦。不，不对，在布鲁斯做过的最恐怖的噩梦里，也没有这样的场景。

“我的答案是，虽然我不喜欢男人，但是，把曾经对我抱有深厚感情的朋友、现任反叛军的首领操一顿，让他雌伏在我身下，看他漂亮的脸因为我给的欢愉和痛苦而挂满泪痕，让他变成我的东西，”超人用满含欲望的眼神看着他，嗓音里透露出一种难以遮掩的兴奋，“这是多么美好的一件事啊，布鲁斯。我无法拒绝。”

布鲁斯被超人不遮掩的叙述刺激的浑身通红，更多的是感到耻辱和愤怒。但钢铁之躯的控制力度让他无法反抗，这让他无望的认识到自己可能真的会被克拉克给…

蝙蝠侠设想过他的失败，设想过他可能会被超人杀死，或者被允许活着而进行无尽的折磨，他怎么也没想到自己有可能会被超人抓住后，对他进行这样的…侮辱。

“克拉克，你该想想戴安娜，”布鲁斯试图让自己听起来理性一些，而不是像在急切的寻找救命稻草，“如果让戴安娜知道了这件事，我想你们的关系恐怕会岌岌可危。你会让你的政权才建立就分裂吗？”

“说的真是义正言辞啊，布鲁斯，就像你真的在乎我的政权一样。它分裂了对你不是更好吗？”超人丝毫不为所动，他发出一声嗤笑，俯下身来，更有压迫力的看着布鲁斯，“不用担心我，你只要做好准备被我操就行。”

克拉克的手伸向了布鲁斯的穴口，布鲁斯这才发现，自己的后穴已经扩张好了，超人轻而易举的就伸进去了三根手指。

真的被手指入侵的感觉让布鲁斯浑身发冷，超人看他一副明明要被现实击垮还非要逞强的表情，特地给他的尊严最后一击。

“不好奇吗？这扩张是你自己做的，是你，把你自己洗的干干净净，来到这间卧室，坐在这张床上，做好被我上的准备，”他慢条斯理的又加入一根手指，看着布鲁斯咬住嘴唇抑制住自己的喘息，“不过，好消息是，你只是自己做了扩张，现在我们做的是我们之间的第一次。”

“这是你控制我做的…”布鲁斯咬牙切齿的说，“这不是我自己的意愿！”

“怎么，终于不再一副替我着想的样子假惺惺的替我出主意了？”

超人冷笑着，他一使力，准确的按上布鲁斯的敏感点，看着身下人因为这突如其来的刺激发出一声压抑的惊叫。

“很敏感，布鲁斯，”超人漫不经心的夸了句，用他的龟头对准了穴口，他故意顶了顶，感受到布鲁斯身体防御性的紧绷，和后穴似乎迫不及待的生理性收缩，“放松点，我要进来了。”

说罢，他一顶到底。布鲁斯被这突然的刺激张开了嘴，发出无声的尖叫，他本能的要逃离，但手被按住，腿被迫夹在超人的腰上，扭动的腰臀只会让那根坚硬的阴茎在体内埋得更深。

而超人却松开了布鲁斯手腕，双手转而按住布鲁斯的腰肢两侧，特地停了一会，欣赏布鲁斯毫无作用的反抗。

布鲁斯咬紧了牙关，他十分清楚，超人进入他就是在试图击碎他的尊严，他不想如超人的愿，挣扎了一会便侧过头闭上眼，双手紧紧抓住头部两侧的床单，努力让自己表现的并不在意。超人哼笑一声，把自己慢慢的退出去，感受着布鲁斯后穴的挽留。

“你可真紧啊，布鲁斯。”

超人暗哑的声音扑在他耳侧，布鲁斯什么都说不出来，他也不想看超人现在打量他的眼神——那是在玩弄猎物的掠食者眼神。他讨厌被这么看着，便依然闭着眼，决意不给超人一点反应。

然后他就被狂风暴雨一般的抽送顶的脚趾都蜷缩了起来。那根钢铁般坚硬的阴茎狠狠的碾压过他的敏感点，突然被劈开的短暂疼痛和随之的快感几乎把他淹没了，布鲁斯和很多女人或男人上过床，但是他总是上位的那个，这种前列腺被抽插着碾压的快感，还有真的被克拉克进入的耻辱感的双重刺激几乎要让他发疯了。

身体擅自起了反应，他想咬住嘴唇不发出声音，但是他的嘴被超人强硬的掰开，超人的手指玩弄着他的舌头，肆意的进行深喉，让布鲁斯咳嗽起来，声音无处遁藏。

“咳唔…嗯…啊，啊啊…”

超人次次都是完整的一根拔出来，仅留一点龟头部分在里面，然后再整根迅猛的进入。布鲁斯被顶的向上，他的双手也在向上抓，无力的试图逃离下面给他快感和痛苦的那根，但总是会被超人握住腰狠狠的带回来，一次比一次的深入顶进去。他被翻搅顶弄的无法理智思考，模糊的睁开眼挤掉自己的生理泪水，用被情欲氤氲的眼神，仇恨的看着上方的超人。

“布鲁斯，你是在给我增添情趣吗？”

布鲁斯听见超人带着笑意的反问，下面的抽送一刻也没停，他觉得自己要被顶穿了，超人的囊袋扑打在他的臀部，那里肯定会变得又红又肿。

布鲁斯努力聚集起意识，毫无作用的掰着超人的手，他还想尝试着劝一劝克拉克，却不能摆脱快感的侵蚀：“停…克…啊啊！”

超人把布鲁斯抱了起来，不客气的让这个初次被开苞的人类坐在自己的阴茎上，阴茎进入到一个更深的深度，布鲁斯倒抽着气发出嘶哑的呻吟。他越发无力的推着超人的肩膀，每次腿部用力想要逃离他的阴茎，超人只要稍微一拽就可以让这个逞强的人类浑身酸软的重新坐回去。这似乎成了什么捕猎游戏，最终布鲁斯只能呜咽着放弃无谓的逃离，如超人所愿的两腿分开，坐在超人的阴茎上。

超人的那根太大了，布鲁斯只好尽量放松自己，让超人埋在体内的时候不至于把自己弄的太涨。他的前端已经被刺激的兴奋起来，戳在超人腹部未脱下的制服上，蹭出一道道湿滑色情的痕迹。超人意犹未尽的掐着布鲁斯的后颈，逼迫还沉浸在情欲中的人类看向自己，问：“怎么，这就放弃抵抗了吗？”

布鲁斯的眼角都是生理泪痕，脸颊带着快感的红晕，蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，就像刚从水里捞出来一样，这让他看起来可怜兮兮的。而他的眼神又透露着一种不甘心，对超人做的这种事的痛恨与不敢相信，还有沉浸在身体快感里的欢愉，这些结合起来，让超人只觉更加兴奋。

布鲁斯克制住因为这突然的停顿，内心深处升起的的那种渴望，刚才哭喊过后的嗓音带着沙哑的颤抖，让他听起来就像在哽咽，他带着一丝难过和不甚清明的情欲呻吟了一句：“克拉克…别…”

这让超人气血上涌。他被那种突然涌上来的征服冲动给控制了。超人把怀里的人类按倒在床上，把他的脸埋在枕头里，压住他的脖颈，愈发凶狠的进出。超人听见身下人趴在枕头里咬着牙闷哼，又忍不住揪住他的头发把他拽起来，听着他被干到神志不清呼喊的一些像是他的名字的单词。

蝙蝠侠在这里也体现出了他无比强大的适应力。布鲁斯的后穴已经适应了超人的非人大小，每次从他体内退出去时总会感受到恋恋不舍的挽留，而顶进去时又能感受到迫不及待的吸附。布鲁斯的身体是如此的柔韧，归功于他为了夜巡多次进行的训练，他的腰腿都可以被弯折成适合进入的弧度，臀部圆润又结实，让超人忍不住掐拿拍打，每次拍打时身下人就会紧一点，这造成了恶性循环，布鲁斯的臀部很快就红肿了起来。

布鲁斯颤抖着趴在床上，他的前端早就兴奋的开始滴水，但是无法发泄，因为他的双手被超人握了起来放在背后——考虑到超人从一开始就喷薄而出的掌控欲，布鲁斯一点都不奇怪超人会这么做。

布鲁斯试图发出什么反抗的声音，但是失败了，当然失败了，他只是发出了一声不那么色情的呻吟，超人压在他的耳边说：“你最好学习一下如何取悦我，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯闭起眼睛，超人在他体内大开大合的干了差不多有半个小时，他甚至都没感受到超人有什么即将射出来的倾向。他咬牙，压制住自己那点仅存的羞耻心，努力的迎合超人干他的角度收缩起后穴，听到后面的超人轻轻的吸了一口气，然后发出了愉悦的笑声。

“刚才不是说‘绝不’吗，布鲁斯？”超人又往里面顶了顶，满意的感受到身下人又颤抖着夹紧自己，“这就是你的‘反抗’吗，通过夹紧让我射出来？”

“…嗯…唔！”

人类趴伏在床上，超人把他的头侧过来，露出他满是泪痕的脸，感受着他刻意收紧迎合来取悦他的后穴，超人越发的兴奋，他快速的在布鲁斯体内抽插，刻意次次都碾压过他的敏感点，听着布鲁斯控制不住的沙哑呻吟，超人低喘着说：“如果你想更有力的‘反抗’的话，最好再说点我爱听的，比如…求我射在你里面。”

光是听到这句话，布鲁斯就感到自己的头皮发麻，但是后面一刻不停的快速抽插和被拍打的发痛的屁股都在提醒他，理智上讲，与其就这么被他干坏或者被他再次控制之前，他应该暂且取悦超人，如果可能，为自己将来争取时间和信任。

但是理性是跟上了，感性还没有跟上。他咬牙看着超人，快感在他的小腹处堆积，超人肆意的操弄布鲁斯，看起来对他正在进行的内心纠结一点都不在意。

“求你…”布鲁斯最终还是张开了嘴，他艰难的说，“射…射在…我里面。”

“乖孩子…”超人的声音里满是征服欲被满足的兴奋，布鲁斯终于有了些他要发泄的实感，“如你所愿，布鲁斯。”

阴茎还在布鲁斯的体内，超人把布鲁斯就着插入的姿势翻了个身，布鲁斯的敏感点被这么搅弄着碾压过去，他发出一声呜咽，随即被按住双腿分的更开，被顶进去的同时，布鲁斯还是在快感的攻击下射了出来，乳白的浊液射满了他的小腹，连带着后穴也随之绞紧，超人舒爽的哼了一声，狠狠的顶入进去，布鲁斯感觉到后穴被射进一股股的液体，就像要把他灌满一样连续不断。超人的阴茎顶在那里，精液一滴不剩的全部灌入了他的体内。

而那根已经折磨他半小时以上的氪星阴茎甚至都没有软下来。

布鲁斯低喘着气，他感受到超人正在慢慢的把自己拔出来，后穴充斥着黏腻感，和液体慢速的流动，这奇异的感觉让布鲁斯一动也不想动。更何况，经过这半小时的性爱折腾，和之前未进食导致的状态不佳，他已经累的不行。

超人看着正无力仰躺在床上的布鲁斯。他现在后穴满是自己的精液，小腹被他自己的白浊液体射的满满的，双腿和穴口因为长时间的掰开操弄而暂时无法闭合，大腿根部和腰部有自己手掌痕迹的淤青。他欣赏的看了一会难得这样乖巧的人类，想起刚才做爱时他要求人类喊出来的话，便从旁边床头柜里拿出一根肛塞——其实比起肛塞来讲更为粗壮，倒像是个电动按摩棒——塞进了布鲁斯的穴口，将自己的精液全数堵在了里面。

感受到后面又有异物入侵的人类又挣扎了起来，但是疲惫的身子让他无法阻止。他哑声叫道：“克拉克，你…”

肛塞比起超人的尺寸当然是小的，但是塞住布鲁斯的穴口还是绰绰有余。它在人类体内微微震动，让布鲁斯不适的扭动起来。

“布鲁斯，还没结束呢，”超人说，他轻松的抱起布鲁斯，满意的发现肛塞起到了它该有的作用，他的东西依然一滴不漏的含在布鲁斯体内，“才第一次，这就受不了了吗？”

布鲁斯任由超人用一只手把他侧揽在怀里，就像抱什么宠物一样，同时也避开了他小腹上的液体粘在他制服上的可能性。布鲁斯现在浑身赤裸，身上前前后后里里外外都是超人给他的痕迹，而超人依然穿着他的制服，只有下方的紧身衣拉链是开着的，露出依然狰狞的阴茎，顶在布鲁斯的腿上，这种对比也在无声的打击他已经破碎的自尊。

布鲁斯在超人的怀里微微动了动，后穴的按摩棒还在他体内翻搅刺激着他，再加上超人刚才的暗示，他顿觉今晚会很难熬。布鲁斯眼睛稍微转了下，试探性的用累坏的语气对超人说：“克拉克，我累了。”

超人顿住了，他停下在床头柜翻什么的手，转过来直直打量着布鲁斯。布鲁斯也不反抗，他的双手微微环着超人的腰，轻柔的拽着超人的披风一角，迎着超人的视线看向超人，只是他悲哀的发现，现在和超人对视所需要的勇气更多了。

不过布鲁斯依然坚持和超人对视着，装作自己的要求十分正常，就像他们刚才只是进行约炮的两个普通人，而不是演了一出什么落败控制强奸的戏码。

超人用他那如今已不再透彻的蓝眼睛审视着他，伸出一只手慢慢擦去他眼角残留的生理泪水。他声音平淡，甚至听起来有些温柔的问：“累了？”

就像他们真的是两情相悦上床的情侣一样。

但是布鲁斯只觉得紧张，他的心跳不可控制的加快，但外表显得毫不在意，就像他以前花花公子的样子对他抱怨：“我年纪比你大，而且我是第一次，克拉克。”

“所以呢？我可远没有满足，布鲁斯。”超人听起来依然平静，他没有被激怒，反而再次容忍了这种试探。布鲁斯在心里做着规划和评估。

“我可以…”布鲁斯谨慎的观察着超人的面部表情，慢慢的提出他的要求，并恰当的示弱，“我可以…用其他地方帮你，克拉克。”

超人低下了头，俯视着在他怀里一动不动的布鲁斯，这个角度现在对布鲁斯来讲压迫力十足，只会让他想起刚才超人上他时的情景，这让他身体条件反射的紧绷。

然后他听见超人低沉的笑声。

“布鲁斯，你的应变能力可真够快的，”他说，“我还以为起码要再操你几次，你才能接受变成我的，”超人顿了顿，像在选择合适的词汇，“性奴隶的事实呢。”

性奴隶。

布鲁斯得承认，这句激怒十分有效。他的瞳孔收缩，呼吸变得急促，他也知道无论自己怎么控制，都瞒不过眼前这个超能力氪星人的眼睛。但是他没有发作出来，只是默默的闭上嘴，忍着让他头脑都有些发晕的羞辱，继续盘算着他的逃离计划。

他绝对要逃离。而第一步，必须要想办法取回他身体的控制权，否则什么都无法进行。

超人不肯杀死他，而是选择把他作为…放在身边，这是一个变数。虽然令人无法忍受，但可能也是一个机会。

超人的手搭在他的脖颈处，轻轻的抚摸布鲁斯的动脉，他的眼神里充斥着逗弄，用诱哄的语气问：“布鲁斯，我想我说的话你应该听见了，那回答我，你现在在我身边的地位是什么？”

布鲁斯抓住超人披风的手紧紧攒起，他拼命克制住自己不要用太过愤恨的眼神望向超人，而他发抖的嘴唇肯定出卖了他。超人当然发现了这明显的端倪，但是他没有对此表态，而是表现出了极大的耐心，等着布鲁斯的回答。

“我是你的…”布鲁斯的声音有一丝颤抖，超人依然把手附在布鲁斯的喉咙上，感受着他发声时的震动，“你的…”

布鲁斯说不出来了，他艰难的闭上了眼，然后他就听见超人不容置疑的说：“看着我说话，布鲁斯。”

看来这算是超人的一条规矩了。布鲁斯自嘲的想。他深吸一口气，睁开了眼，把自己的情绪都压到最底层，直视着超人，他说：“我是你的性奴隶。”

一口气把这句话说完并没有减轻他的耻辱感。在说完这句话后，布鲁斯就感到气血上涌，而超人盯着他，露出满意的微笑：“很好，布鲁斯，你要牢记这一点。”

超人的眼底聚集起红光，布鲁斯感到自己的胸前一阵刺痛。他知道超人暂且不想杀死他，便咬着牙一动不动的呆在超人怀里。很快，超人就完成了他的工作。

这种事完全可以在他失去意识的时候做，但是超人选择了在他意识清醒的时候，给他打上了属于超人的烙印——布鲁斯的左肩下方，紧贴着锁骨，被超人烙了一个家徽大小的S标记。皮肉刺痛的感觉和发焦的味道让布鲁斯抿紧了嘴巴。

超人满意的抹了抹那道红痕，听见布鲁斯发出压抑的呻吟，又稍微使力按了按。布鲁斯吃痛，他抖了一下，却没有逃离。

即使是假意顺从的布鲁斯也很让超人满意，或者说，他的这种不想顺从却不得不顺从更让他满意。

“布鲁斯，自己戴上。”

超人扔给布鲁斯一个项圈，项圈前部有一条锁链，在大概六公分的长度上分为两条细链，末端有小巧的铁质夹子，夹子上还缀着更小的软片。

是乳夹。布鲁斯自嘲的想，他以前也见过女人戴这个，现在倒换成他了。

他顺从的接过来，微微坐正了身子，不适的感受到精液在体内的流动。布鲁斯本想坐的远点却被超人一手拦住了，只好继续保持在超人怀里的姿势，有点不熟练的戴上项圈。他心里颇不是滋味的看着那两个夹子，抬头看了超人一眼。超人面不改色，眼睛却一瞬不离地盯着他。

咬咬牙，布鲁斯轻轻的把这两个夹子夹在了自己的乳首上。男人的乳首本就小巧，他第一次夹左边的时候的时候没有夹上，夹住乳尖又因为受力面积太小而滑了下来，疼的他一个哆嗦，看着自己左边的乳首因为这疼痛肉眼可见的涨大了一点。

还没等布鲁斯再次尝试，超人就伸过手来，揉搓起他的乳尖，就像见到什么新鲜玩具一样。

布鲁斯下意识的就想反抗，又生生止住了手。超人的手法不怎么样，但是他却觉得有一种热流从胸前流过，聚集在小腹上，让他脸颊通红。他微微缩起身子试图掩盖自己身体的兴奋，但随即因为超人低头吮吸的动作小声惊叫。超人的舌头比起他的其他部位柔软的多，灵巧的舔舐他的乳首侧面，顶弄他的乳首尖端，布鲁斯虚抱着超人的脖颈，在超人咬了他乳首一下后忍不住呻吟出声。

“别咬，克拉克…”

超人抬起头来，布鲁斯的乳首已经被吸得红肿，他拿起那一个小夹子，在布鲁斯的乳尖上戳了戳，再用手捏起来，用力夹在上面。

“嗯…！”

夹子的硬度和被舔弄的软软的乳尖配合的刚刚好，软片附在他的乳首旁边，一阵轻微的电流从胸前传来，布鲁斯因这突然的刺激一挺腰。

这还是通电的。

“你兴奋了，布鲁斯。你喜欢这个。”

超人低低的说，他的手伸下去，握住布鲁斯已经兴奋的阴茎。布鲁斯通红着脸抿着嘴，任由他握住撸动，他的阴茎已经抬头，后穴不自觉的收紧，夹住了还在他体内运动着的按摩棒——布鲁斯绝望的发现，这让他更加兴奋了。

但超人没撸动几下就住手了，他看着被他撩拨起来的布鲁斯，用自己还坚挺的那根顶了顶他赤裸的腿：“你说的，帮我舔。”

布鲁斯跪在床边，他浑身赤裸，脖子上带着项圈，后面还含着精液和肛塞，而超人就坐在他眼前的床沿。他不喜欢这样跪在地上仰视别人的角度，但是他清楚，自己必须要接受这点。

前总裁默默地给自己做心理建设。他是花花公子男女通吃没错，可是以前无论他看上哪个，都是别人负责取悦他。现在换他取悦别人了，这真的让他不习惯。更不用说这个“别人”还偏偏是克拉克，他曾经的挚交，现在世界的独裁者。

但布鲁斯也知道自己别无选择。

跪的地点有点远了，他慢慢的用膝盖在地毯上蹭着向前几步，尽量忽视胸前刺激他的不规则电流。超人的右手自然放在他的耳侧，拨弄他的发丝，爱抚他的耳廓。

布鲁斯跪在超人的两膝之间，艰难的咽了咽口水，他知道超人的阴茎的确很大，他刚才也亲自体验了那非人的大小，可是像这样近距离的看到，他还是被这大小震惊了。

超人鼓励似的抚摸着布鲁斯的头顶，布鲁斯不愿承认这种手法就像在摸一只宠物。超人说：“布鲁斯，继续。”

布鲁斯先是含住了超人的龟头，扑面而来的男性气息充斥着他的鼻腔，让他感到呼吸困难。他努力的张开嘴，尽力的含住超人的前端，但是在不深喉的状态下，他只含住了超人的一小半。布鲁斯发出一声困难的呜咽，他的舌头被挤压的毫无空间，只能小小的舔舐，他几乎都能用舌头描摹出超人柱体侧面的青筋。嘴里堵着这样的异物让他呼吸不畅，刚想往后退来缓解一下，却被超人强硬的按住了后脑。

布鲁斯努力的挣扎了几下，胸前的电击突然增大，他抖了抖，叫声被堵在嘴里，只好勉力用手扶住超人的柱体，手法生疏的摩挲，妄图快速使超人射出来来摆脱现状。

布鲁斯呛咳着，一般来讲，被口交的人会尽量避免口交的人咳嗽，尤其是像布鲁斯这样的口交新手，因为这意味着被口交的人脆弱的性器可能被牙齿不小心咬到或者刮蹭到，影响到他们一展雄风。但是超人并不在意，布鲁斯那点牙齿的碰撞在他的感受里几乎等于是舔舐，他按着布鲁斯的后脑，又向他的喉咙里挺了挺，看着布鲁斯难受的眯起眼睛，眨掉他的生理泪水，红润的嘴唇包裹着他的前端，带着不情愿的讨好努力的吞吃起他的阴茎——这场面让超人的那根又涨大了一圈，布鲁斯发出抗议也像哀求的呜声，抬起眼示弱的看着超人。

超人好心的把自己从布鲁斯嘴里退了出来，看着这终于得到一时休息的人类急促的喘息，他向后拽着布鲁斯后脑的头发，看着他的龟头顶在布鲁斯通红的唇畔。人类的嘴角还有一些前列腺液的残留，有些迷茫的双眼放空，他被这景象搞得呼吸都急促了一点。

布鲁斯突然浑身一颤，按摩棒可能是有遥控器，超人给他上升了几档，那根棍子嗡嗡作响的在后面翻搅，蹭过他的敏感点又离开，这让他他难耐的扭了扭腰。

“喜欢吗？”超人低哑的问，他的阴茎硬的发疼，直直戳在布鲁斯白净的脸上，这种对比让他迫切的想要更多。

人类没有回答他——这种问话他也很难回答——而是犹豫了一会，忍住后穴的快感，像猫一样伸出舌头，在超人的前端幅度很小的舔舐。布鲁斯努力回想以前曾经有几个名模给他做过的事情：就像舔棒冰一样，用嘴唇吸吮，用舌头舔舐，搭配着用手抚摸，并从旁边旋转着亲吻。他做这些还是有些不熟练，但总归也是见过的，所以他就这么做了。而超人跳动的阴茎告诉他，超人喜欢这个。

只是超人的手依然拽着他的头发，布鲁斯一边吸吮着一边看向超人，却发现超人的眼神晦暗不明。

“你做过很多次这种事吗，布鲁斯？”

没等布鲁斯回答什么，他就被掰开下巴，狠狠地操进了喉咙。生理反应的干呕让他将这阴茎吸得更紧，他难受的挣扎起来，最终只能毫无作用的被超人按在床沿。

超人没有丝毫怜悯的抽插着，布鲁斯尽量放平呼吸，将嘴巴张得更开，勉力承受这突如其来的攻击。后面的刺激也没有断绝，他的下端越发兴奋，双手被超人按住动弹不得。在被折磨的几乎发不出什么像样的声音时，他有些模糊但后悔的想，这样还不如不口交，直接再做一次更好。

值得庆幸的一点是，超人在即将爆发时把自己抽了出来，没有让布鲁斯吃下去这样的事情出现。粘稠的液体射在布鲁斯的胸前和脸上，终于可以痛快呼吸的人类半张着嘴巴，泪眼模糊的咳嗽着，后面的快感还没有解决，他难耐的挺腰，半是哀求半是痛苦地看向超人。

超人没有放开他的手，而是伸出一只脚，力度适中的用他的鞋底踩上还跪在地毯的布鲁斯的阴茎。一阵疼痛和舒适同时从男人脆弱的部位传来，布鲁斯发出痛哼。

“嗯唔…不…”

一阵电流从胸前传来，后穴那根的节奏也加快了，布鲁斯支持不住，双腿也发软，几乎趴伏在地上，却被超人拽住了。后穴持续的刺激，前面不规律的电流，和超人对他阴茎的刺激——布鲁斯一直知道自己是适当的喜欢疼痛的，但是在这种时候…他不想…

但他还是第二次射了出来。

好久没有这种浑身无力的感觉了，布鲁斯疲惫的跪坐在地上，又因为后穴异物的戳弄闷哼一声。超人任由布鲁斯满身狼狈的趴在他腿上，意味不明的沉思了一会，低头把人抱了起来，摘除掉人类乳首和后穴刺激他的东西，走向浴室。

“我…咳…”布鲁斯一开口才发现自己的嗓音沙哑的不行，他咳了两声，还是闭上了嘴。

“我可不会放任你一个人清理身体，”超人仿佛知道他在想什么，自然的回答，“谁知道一只独处的蝙蝠有什么坏点子。”

借口。布鲁斯垂着眼让他把自己放进浴缸，温热的水流冲刷着他过劳的身体。长时间的反叛军生活，被抓住后刻意的缺乏营养和刚才的激烈性事让他感到前所未有的虚弱，但他又必须承认，克拉克对自己做的事比他中途想象中会经受的好一些。

超人抚摸着布鲁斯的胸膛，替他把溅的满身的精液擦掉。布鲁斯意外的看着超人的动作，他可真没想到，在超人进行了一通强奸行为又强迫他自认性奴隶之后，竟然还亲自给他清理身体。

这算什么，鞭子和糖吗？

可能是布鲁斯盯着超人的时间太长了，超人掬了一捧水泼在他的脸上，捏着他的脸缓缓揉搓，布鲁斯乖顺的闭上眼，在脸大概被冲洗干净后，几乎要在超人怀里陷入昏睡的他才慢慢的睁开眼。

而超人正带着复杂的眼神看向他。布鲁斯迟疑了一下，还没等他想明白些什么，就感受到了一种不可抗力。

“晚安，布鲁斯。”

这是他陷入沉睡之前听到的最后一句话。


End file.
